Fiebre
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Nadie podía creerlo. La idea en si misma era absurda. Y sin embargo había ocurrido: Rusia estaba enfermo. La campanilla sonó en el piso de arriba y Toris se apresuró a subir a ver qué quería.


Me siento feliz. He terminado 2º de Bachillerato, ya tengo mi titulo y he hecho la Selectividad (la aplicación a la universidad). No tendré mis notas hasta el 21 pero al menos significa que, hasta Septiembre... soy libre. Creo que lloraré de felicidad y todo. Ahora solo queda cruzar los dedos y ver si me dá la nota para entrar.

Me ha costado un poco reconectar con el mundo pero por fin creo que ya estoy activa de nuevo. Estaba deseando escribir y, en especial, esta idea que llevaba ya un tiempo en mi mente. Que además últimamente me apetecía Rusia/Lituania. No estoy muy segura de si el final ha quedado bien pero llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en ello que me resulta dificil ponerlo y quedarme satisfecha xD. Pero creo que así, no ha quedado mal.

Va especialmente dedicado el fic a Nico, Armand, ya que está basado en un rol que tuvimos. Espero que te guste *achuche espachurrador y mordisquito (pequeño)*

* * *

**·**

**Fiebre**

**·  
**

Nadie podía creerlo. Era una locura. La idea en si misma era absurda. Y sin embargo había ocurrido: Rusia se había resfriado.

Que irónica podía llegar a ser la vida…

Ivan había intentado pasar las vacaciones de verano en casa de España. Obviamente al español no le había hecho demasiada gracia la idea pero no había tenido valor para negarse. Seguramente tenía planeas con Romano… o al menos el plan de intentar convencer a Romano para tener algún plan con él; pero fue suficiente mencionarle la crisis por la que estaba pasando para que tuviera que aceptar: cualquier dinero era bien recibido.

En un principio las vacaciones iban a ser algo más largas, un mes, pero un asunto de urgencia del gobierno le hizo regresar al norte, abandonando a regañadientes las soleadas playas de Anonio y los campos de girasoles. Al parecer había bastantes en el país.

Había empezado poco después de su regreso, cuando estaban terminando de resolver aquellos problemas que lo habían sacado de sus perfectas vacaciones. Y ahora, apenas una semana después, no podía salir de su cuarto. En algún momento entre medias se había resfriado. Y resfriado con mayúsculas. Según el médico había sido a causa del cambio de clima repentino.

Qué irónica podía llegar a ser la vida, pensó Toris, aún incapaz de creerse aquello.

Sacudió la cabeza. Lo bueno era, al menos, que dado que Ivan no se levantaba de la cama estaban medianamente en calma. Calma. Era algo muy difícil de conseguir en aquella casa salvo cuando Rusia no estaba.

Estaba ocupándose de los platos cuando sonó, en el piso de arriba, una campanilla. Letonia, que pelaba algunas patatas en la mesa de la cocina, y él intercambiaron una mirada.

-Voy yo –dijo primero Lituania. Había mandado a Eduard a hacer la compra y siempre prefería mantener al más pequeño lejos del ruso.

Aclaró el plato, dejando algunos aún por limpiar, y se apresuró a subir las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso y a la habitación de Ivan. Siempre era mejor no retrasarse. Porque, aunque no pudiera levantarse aún, más adelante podría hacerlo. Era mejor prevenir que curar.

Llamó a la puerta y escuchó al otro lado la voz de Rusia. "Pasa." Abrió y entró.

En el interior de la habitación Ivan estaba tumbado en la cama, tapado con las mantas blancas hasta la nariz. Tenía el pelo rubio revuelto. Al verle entrar se incorporó, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Baja la persiana –le ordenó. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores y la luz que se colaba por el ventanal no hacía si no empeorarlo.

El lituano se apresuro a obedecer la orden. Por el tono de Rusia se dio cuenta de que no estaba de buen humor. La habitación quedó de inmediato sumida en la oscuridad y los muebles se convirtieron en meras sombras con las que tener cuidado para no tirar nada.

Ivan soltó un suspiro de alivio audible en el silencio de la habitación. Seguía doliéndole la cabeza pero aquello quedaba relegado a un segundo plano. No era como cuando la luz le daba directamente antes, lo cual era casi una tortura. Toris le vio volver a tumbarse.

Rusia no le dijo nada más de modo que iba a salir de la habitación para terminar de fregar cuando sonó la alarma de su reloj de pulsera. Las seis de la tarde. Entonces era hora de…

-Apaga eso –gruñó el ruso desde la cama, tapándose la cabeza.

-¡A-ahora mismo! –se apresuró a decir el castaño, apagando la alarma. Se maldigo por haberla puesto tan alta… era para evitar que se le pasase pero al parecer el dolor de cabeza de Ivan era muy intenso.

Más que adecuado entonces que fueran las seis: era la hora de la medicación. El médico la había dejado allí para dársela dos veces al día: a la mañana y a la tarde. Si no recordaba mal las había dejado en la cómoda que había en la habitación… Con cuidado de no tropezar con nada Toris avanzó, tanteando a su alrededor entre las sombras, hasta llegar al mueble y, con las manos, buscar el jarabe y las pastillas. Las segundas eran para el dolor de cabeza, el jarabe para el catarro y la tos.

Con ello en la mano se acercó a la cama, amplia, y se sentó en el borde, yendo a encender la luz para ver algo. Pero los dedos de Ivan se cerraron sobre su muñeca.

-No… -dijo. Se sentía realmente mal… pesado, embotado. Le costaba pensar y, a pesar de pasar el día en la cama, se notaba cansado. Nunca hubiera pensado que resfriarse fuera de aquella forma. Por no mencionar lo aburrido que era pasarse el día en cama…

Era molesto, sumamente molesto. Sobre todo por las noches, cuando no lograba respirar bien. Empezando a notar aquella misma opresión en el pecho buscó los medicamentos en las manos de Lituania para tomarlos, diligentemente. Por una vez había decidido hacer caso al médico. Quería librarse de aquello cuanto antes.

Toris aguardó, mirando la figura de Ivan, apenas distinguible en la oscuridad, para recoger las cosas después e intentar, por segunda vez, irse, cuando escuchó:

-Quédate –la voz de Rusia sonaba levemente tomada y le había agarrado de la ropa, deteniéndole.

Preguntándose qué necesitaría el moreno se giró hacia él de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –se atrevió a decir por fin, ligeramente inquieto. Siempre prefería pasar el mínimo tiempo posible junto a Ivan aunque a la vez no podía evitar preocuparse cómo se encontraba. Verlo enfermo había sido chocante y, para qué negarlo, le preocupaba. Estuvo a punto de inclinarse sobre él y apartarle el pelo de la cara pero se contuvo en el último instante.

Ivan tiró de él y Toris se agachó. Empezaba a preocuparse de verdad… aquella actitud era por completo inusual en el ruso.

-Quédate –repitió, esta vez con voz más suave, cerrando los ojos, y lo echó junto a él, en la cama.

Toris dudó. ¿Qué era aquello? Agradeció que las persianas estuvieran bajadas hasta el final y no se viera nada, para evitar que se notase el rubor en sus mejillas. Nervioso se atrevió a subir la mano hasta la frente de Ivan, apartándole el pelo para tomarle la temperatura. No haber subido el termómetro había sido una negligencia…

Le sorprendió ver lo caliente que tenía la piel. Contando con que normalmente las manos de Ivan estaban heladas la fiebre era bastante alta.

-Ivan… -musitó. Lo más adecuado, pensó, sería prepararle un baño de agua fría para bajársela.

Pero el ruso no hizo caso de él, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, abrazándolo y acercándolo a él.

Toris se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente avergonzado pero, pensó, que podía preparar el baño más tarde. Parecía que Rusia se había dormido, o estaba en una especie de duermevela a punto de ello, y prefirió no despertarlo. Accedió, quitándose los zapatos intentando no molestarle, y tumbándose a su lado, con sus brazos rodeándole.

Una noche no podía ser tan malo... Solo lamentó, antes de cerrar los ojos verdes, que probablemente Ivan no recordaría aquello al día siguiente. Quizá era lo mejor...


End file.
